


my love for her will live even when i die

by ariya167



Series: the stars do not hold our destiny: moteé/ellé [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Handmaidens of Naboo, Sort Of, mostly pure self-indulgence, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Ellé and Moteé have always loved each other.





	my love for her will live even when i die

Every night, when the work is done, Ellé helps Moteé unbraid her hair. It is a ritual born of necessity, because Ellé’s deft fingers work through the braids and combs out the knots faster than Moteé’s tired hands, but it becomes an act of comfort. When the Trade Federation marches through the streets of Theed, and their Queen and most of their sisters are systems away, Ellé gently brushes through her hair even though her hands are shaking. Moteé helps her wash the makeup from her face, and they fall asleep together, limbs curled with each other, afraid to let go of the consolation of a sister’s presence. 

It is during the Invasion that they share their first kisses, anxious and hurried, but so sweet to finally requite their love. 

All their kisses after that are slow, steady, heat blooming between their lips. Even as the Republic falls closer to war, they will savour their love. Ellé learns how Moteé looks when she’s angry-a twitch of the lip, a tilt of the chin, back straight as steel-and how she looks when she’s happy-that languid, secret smile she shares only with her. Moteé learns her idiosyncrasies-how she only takes caf with a spoonful of honey, and how she always has to have a book with her, and how when she’s stressed, embroidery is the only thing that soothes her. 

They don’t know everything about each other, but it’s close. Already bonded so close as Handmaidens, closer than sisters, closer than life and death itself, Ellé knows it was hardly a stretch to become lovers. Moteé smiles at her when she waxes philosophical, and it makes her want to become a poet, if only to be able to describe their deep affection, and the way Moteé’s smiles tightens her chest and heats her cheeks. 

But like all good things, it is not to last. They follow Padmé to Coruscant after Cordé and Versé are murdered, to protect her from any more senseless acts. When they learn of her marriage with the Padawan Skywalker, they cannot fault her for that-Padmé loves too easily. It is a trait they share, that never-ending boundless love. 

Ellé and Moteé serve loyally to the end-they aid Padmé in her deceptions and her honesties, but when Palpatine is named Emperor and their lady is killed, they are forced to flee across the galaxy. 

Though it has served her well, Ellé is tired of waging secret war, and she knows Moteé feels the same. For a year the Empire doesn’t know what hit them, two anonymous freedom fighters wreaking havoc in its strongest fortresses and dispatching its deadliest soldiers. 

But they are arrested on Dantooine, and this time the Emperor is prepared for them. They aren’t even tried before they are executed on Coruscant, by stormtroopers far too familiar to the clones of their memory. 

Ellé faces her death with eyes open, her steely Handmaiden’s mask in place, but she thinks of her kisses with Moteé, the hurried, the slow, the sweet and the bitter, and when she dies, it is with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
